


Hello,Officer

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli





	1. Chapter 1

巴恩斯邪气的挑眉笑的格外轻佻，“你既不爱好古玩珠宝也不热爱大胸美臀，对豪宅游艇更是兴趣缺缺，他们都说你活的像个清教徒，油盐不进，没什么能打动你铁一般的心肠。可我知道罗杰斯警长其实拥有一颗被包裹在层层硬壳之下的柔软內心。我想你的大家伙想的夜不能寐，不如你成全我一次？”

 

罗杰斯哭笑不得的看着客厅里又一次不请自来的不速之客头疼的扶额，“巴恩斯先生，请不要再次做出私闯民宅的行为，我真的会逮捕你。”

巴恩斯不以为然的耸耸肩，突然贴近罗杰斯，动作之迅猛罗杰斯甚至没来得及看清，他们近的只有呼吸的距离，罗杰斯胯下的器官被握在这个野生动物般美丽危险的男人手中，“你还可以加一条袭警罪，罗杰斯警长。”

要害被他人掌握的罗杰斯警长展现出惊人的镇静，“请放开我，巴恩斯先生。这不合时宜。”巴恩斯置若罔闻充满技巧的隔着布料揉捏那个热度不断攀升的器官，“你有反应，装什么君子。”

罗杰斯警长用教育小屁孩不要乱拽他警徽一样的语气说，“生理正常的男人都会有反应，请放开我，巴恩斯先生。”

“你信不信我就这样把你上了？”巴恩斯气得想在他挺直的鼻梁上狠咬一口。

“那我只能无奈的逮捕你了。”

“你不想抓我？”

“不想。”

“你知道我不是什么好人吧。”

“这个我不清楚，但肯定不是什么奉公守法的模范市民。否则不会半夜躲在暗巷里被几个凶神恶煞的家伙追着跑。”

“你为什么救我？”

“顺手。”

“不怕救错人？”

“我已经后悔了。”

“我知恩图报，你干嘛总是推推挡档。”

“我不随便和人上床。”

“我可以很认真的跟你上床。”

“我们说的不是一回事，现在能放开我了吗？巴恩斯先生，这么聊天很难受。”

“我可以马上让你舒服起来。”

“你放开我就帮大忙了，谢谢。”

 

克林特踢了一脚蹲在阳台上抽烟的巴恩斯，“卧槽，怎么又一脸哈姆雷特？”

“我长的很难看吗？”巴恩斯叼着抽剩了一半的烟，撅着嘴问。

“别问我，老子从穿开裆裤就认识你了就算你长得像莱昂纳多我也看不出来好坏。我觉得你口袋里那张金卡挺好看的。”

“莱昂纳多？十七岁的还是三十七岁的？他的死忠都表示现在宁愿追克里斯埃文斯也不要三十七岁的莱肉多多了。”

“肤浅！真爱不分年龄。”

“那你怎么不要阿佳妮了。”

“滚！”

“你没回答我问题。”巴恩斯打掉克林特伸向他裤子口袋的手。

“小气！”

“回答问题。”

“好看，比十七岁的莱昂纳多还帅行了吧。”克林特锲而不舍伸手。

再次被打掉，“骗子！”

 

“我长的很难看吗？”巴恩斯有气无力隔着布帘子问正在洗澡的娜塔莎。

“什么？”哗啦啦的水声盖住了巴恩斯的声音。

“我长的很难看吗？”

娜塔莎楞了一下，哗的拉开帘子，“还是为了那个英雄救美的警长，巴恩斯小姐？”

“回答问题。”

“你数数从你第一次梦遗开始至今睡了多少两条腿的生物然后再来问我这个问题。”

“这么说我挺好看的。”

“对大众而言，不算难看。”

“那他到底有什么不满意的？”

“数数你从第一次约会开始，等等，巴恩新小姐从来没有正经约会过，你只会约炮。”

“所以我得正儿八经的追求他，买上一大堆玫瑰花，烛光晚餐，跪地求爱？”

“我只见过那位先生的海报，不过是的，如果他是你说的那种人，传统美国好男人就得正儿八经的约会求爱然后才能约炮，巴恩斯小姐。”

“无聊。”

浪费时间又极其低效。巴恩斯一边嘟囔一边拨花店的号码。

 

第二天罗杰斯警长的办公桌上出现了一大束快把他桌子堆满的玫瑰花，他又开始头疼了。


	2. Chapter 2

警局里所有的眼睛都在有意无意的往罗杰斯身上瞟，无数八卦之魂正在熊熊燃烧，即使每天出生入死也不能阻止NYPD们对罗杰斯警长的私生活想入非非。

罗杰斯警长把玫瑰花抱去了会议室，他干不出把它们扔进垃圾桶里和过期料理为伍这种惨无人道对骄傲而尊贵的玫瑰而言有失体面的事。所以当使用那个会议室的NYPD们不得不在满屋子的粉红泡泡里讨论如何抓捕抢劫犯杀人犯毒贩时，每个人都有走错片场的感觉。

罗杰斯警长在兢兢业业为纽约人民的生命和财产安全服务了一整天后，站在自家公寓门前深深的叹了一口气，推开门，那句巴恩斯先生请不要…胎死腹中，巴恩斯大概把半个纽约的蜡烛都搬到他家里来了。

满屋子烛光摇曳，罗杰斯小心翼翼绕过地板上的蜡烛，狭小的客厅中央摆放着他那张年代久远的餐桌，被滑稽的铺上了格格不入的奢华桌布以此遮盖桌面上顽固的油渍，餐桌上陈列着香醇的红酒，精致的餐盘（绝对不是他橱柜里的那些），以及餐盘里还冒着热气的牛排。

巴恩斯穿着黑色的皮夹克，紧身牛仔裤，扶着餐桌椅子的靠背冲他露出一个颇具挑逗意味的笑容。罗杰斯警长好笑的摇摇头，“我去换身衣服。”巴恩斯得意地吹了声口哨。

罗杰斯在他的衣柜里翻翻拣拣终于找出一套还算像样的西装，再拽过一条上次参加慈善晚会后一直挂在衣架上的领带系上，当他重新出现在巴恩斯面前时，巴恩斯的笑意凝固在脸上。他疑惑的看了下自己的穿着，应该没什么不得体的地方吧。

噢，上帝保佑可怜的巴恩斯，他当机了。用句通俗的话说就是他被眼前这个男人帅晕了。他穿制服固然英姿飒爽，但为了他特地换上这身西装，这里面的心意简直让他不喝酒已经醉的分不清东南西北。

“请…请坐。”他结结巴巴的说。

罗杰斯无奈的笑了一下落座，他在自己家却像个客人一样被招待，自从认识巴恩斯，他的生活变得像爱丽丝梦游奇境一样诡异。

巴恩斯按照娜塔莎给他的那本约会指南和罗杰斯搭腔，问问兴趣爱好啦周末有什么安排啦喜欢什么运动啦最爱看什么电影啦等等。罗杰斯中规中矩的有一问答一问，不主动开口也不刻意回避。晚餐在两人各自认为良好的氛围中结束。

巴恩斯问罗杰斯要不要先冲个澡。罗杰斯迷惑的看着他，他是打算去冲个澡，不过他在等巴恩斯离开。

“晚餐很美味，谢谢.”罗杰斯诚恳的致谢。

巴恩斯还没来得及体味一下Bingo的胜利感就听到罗杰斯又来了一句，“我该付你多少钱？”

看见巴恩斯一脸被冒犯的表情他补充道，“我是说那些蜡烛，桌布，牛排什么的。让你破费了。”

“算我请的。”巴恩斯冷着脸。

“噢。”没了下文。

巴恩斯瞪着罗杰斯，搞不明白到底是指南里写的哪一步他做错了，为什么好好的约会突然变成这样。

他莫名其妙的变成了应召女郎，还是专门做饭不做爱的那种。他妈的如果有这种应召服务的话。

“你哪里不满意？”巴恩斯开门见山的问。他恨死了兜圈子，不知道那些迂回婉转爱你在心口难开的游戏到底有什么趣味让人们乐此不疲的自我折磨。

“我没有不满意。”罗杰斯好声好气的回答。

“我们应该上床。”

“What？”

“按照顺序，送花，约会，上床。”巴恩斯气呼呼的说。

罗杰斯几乎笑出声来，“你真的不必为了感谢我而跟我上床。刚才那顿晚餐已经足够了，谢谢。我很久没吃过那么像样的晚餐了。”

巴恩斯眉头微微跳动，一方面他觉得罗杰斯的逻辑完美无缺他要报恩罗杰斯领情他们应该握个手然后转身互不相干，另一方面他又觉得罗杰斯的逻辑狗屁不通他想跟罗杰斯上床罗杰斯自始至终拒绝他的邀请让他的自尊受到了无法弥补的创伤。

 

他垂头丧气的缩回窝里，克林特贱兮兮的跳来跳去，“所以他把你当成了田螺姑娘？”

“滚！”

娜塔莎擦着湿漉漉的头发路过，“你是不是把报恩和上床两件事搞混了？”

巴恩斯凶巴巴的瞪着手机屏幕上快要撞死在水管柱上的小鸟，“上床和报恩有什么冲突？”

“如果你只是为了报恩干嘛非要跟他上床?”

巴恩斯扭头看了她一眼，一脸迷路少年的神情。

“你坚持想用上床的方式来报恩是因为你喜欢他。而他不肯跟你上床是因为他接受不了这么奇葩的报恩方式。他根本不知道你喜欢他。你这个笨蛋。”

巴恩斯努力转了转脑子，“我喜欢他？”

等等，我喜欢他！卧槽，晴天霹雳！

我才发现我喜欢他！我居然喜欢一个警察！老子这辈子最讨厌警察了！虽然警察制服好看的要命。罗杰斯，也好看的要命。

我喜欢他。

巴恩斯的天塌了。


	3. Chapter 3

巴恩斯是勇敢的男人，愿意为了追求心中崇高的目标直面淋漓扯蛋的人生。又一个纸团被扔到桌角，娜塔莎斜眼看了一下克林特，“他在干什么？”

克林特横在沙发上，抱着一大桶爆米花盯着闪烁的电视机屏幕懒洋洋的答道，“求婚大作战计划第108个草案刚刚被巴恩斯枪毙在垃圾桶里。”

“求婚？”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，晃了晃手中的烟盒，掏出一根叼在嘴上，银质的打火机暧昧的火光闪了一下，她吐出一个漂亮的烟圈舒服的迷上眼，“他三岁么？”

“两岁。”克林特肯定的回答。

“再提醒我一次为什么他是我们老大？”

“因为我们组队的时候你说玩二十一点谁赢的最多谁当老大。”

“你到现在还欠他三千美金。”娜塔莎朝克林特呼出一大团蓝色烟雾。

克林特手夸张的挥舞着驱赶那些严重影响他呼吸质量的有害气体，“他也就出老千和杀人的时候脑子好使。”

“你不能证明他出千，不然你也不会乖乖让他做老大。”

“没人能靠运气赢那么多次！”克林特大声辩驳。 

娜塔莎嘲笑似的哼了一声。她好奇捡起一个纸团，只见上面歪歪扭扭的写着，“东海岸十大景点三日游，第一日…(牵手).第二日…（接吻）第三日…”娜塔莎笑的几乎岔气，“巴恩斯，你是兼职导游加职业男公关吗？你这么求爱能成功的话猩猩都能统治地球了。”

巴恩斯苦恼的从一堆恋爱指导手册中抬起头来，嘴里咬着已经变形的笔杆，可怜巴巴的看着她，“不行吗？”

娜塔莎看着他的狗狗眼，无奈的摸摸他乱蓬蓬的脑袋，“如果这是一次任务，你首先应该做的是什么？”

“了解对方的生活习惯兴趣爱好，投其所好。”

“上次约会他告诉过你什么？”

“他空闲的时候会外出写生。”

“你想过送他一套画具吗？”

“他家里有，我搜过了。”

“全新的？”

巴恩斯皱眉，“有什么区别？”

“我有多少双鞋子？”

巴恩斯想了想，“懂了。”

罗杰斯看着抱着一堆画笔，颜料还有画板一脸兴奋期待表情的巴恩斯哭笑不得。他不好意思拒绝，谁忍心拒绝那样一双充满期待的眼睛呢，原谅罗杰斯警长泛滥的爱心。他也不好意思问多少钱，这太伤人。

很显然巴恩斯认为他欠他的人情需要多次偿还。他保持着得体的笑容收下礼物说了好几声谢谢。

巴恩斯显然十分受用，但是一分钟后他发现事情并没有按照他的剧本发展，罗杰斯为什么没有亲他，他应该亲他，为了凑齐最新材质的画具他可是跑了十几家商店。也许警长先生害羞？好吧，山不就我我就山。

警长先生的拳头一点也不害羞的吻上了他的左眼。

卧槽！老子就知道不该喜欢警察。警察是世界上最讨厌的生物。

克林特举着相机对着他的脸咔擦咔擦狂拍，嘴里不时调侃，“巴恩斯先生，请谈谈你现在的心情？”

巴恩斯杀气腾腾的抢过相机，干净利落的取出存储卡在克林特眼前晃了一下然后捏了个稀巴烂。

 

“他为什么这么难搞？”巴恩斯熟练又漫不经心的摆弄手中寒光闪闪的Gerber军刀。

“他难搞，你好搞啊。让他搞你不就结了。”娜塔莎兹兹吸着手中的奶茶。

“我以为你之前的建议是让我谈一场纯纯的恋爱而不是乱七八糟的搞来搞去。”巴恩斯嘟囔。

“难道谈恋爱的目的不是搞来搞去？”娜塔莎扬起一根眉毛。

刚刚入门的为结束单身而努力恋爱的好小伙巴恩斯陷入了深深的烦恼中。


	4. Chapter 4

“罗杰斯警长，外面有个不三不四的家伙杵在警局门口不肯走，非说是你男朋友来接你下班。”高大憨厚的杜根警官担心的看着罗杰斯，他们的明星警长可能又遇上奇怪的粉丝了，但他们必须谨慎对待这些来路五花八门的家伙。比如上次那个看到警长就扑过来要求警长给他收集的所有媒体照片签名并且亲自送了警长一套个人手工缝制的改良版警服看起来疯的不轻家伙竟然是国安局副局长。所有人大跌眼镜的同时默默同情的看了眼把局长大人扭到贴墙根的杜根警官。

刚刚外面那个大阴天还戴着墨镜穿着机车夹克戴着露指手套骑着和警长一模一样哈雷摩托和深夜扰民的中二飞车党没什么区别的小伙子搞不好是哪个集团的败家二世祖。好人家的孩子谁那么有闲心来拍真人版偶像剧。

罗杰斯警长皱了一下好看的眉头，“知道了。”

居然没否认！杜根眼睛瞪的溜圆，真是男朋友？天哪，黄金单身汉空窗那么久居然交男朋友了。但是警长，你品味差的自由女神都要哭了，中二飞车党，你认真的么。

罗杰斯警长轻轻叹了口气，走出警局，果然看见巴恩斯正百无聊赖的靠着一辆哈雷摩托，他走过去拍拍四十五度仰望天空的巴恩斯，“我今天要加班，很晚才下班，别等了。”

“没关系，反正我也没别的事。”巴恩斯打了个呵欠，他等的都快睡着了。

罗杰斯不想说你这身打扮让我的同事们很困扰，而以他领教过的巴恩斯那执拗的脾气他不肯走除非弄辆拖车来不然谁也别想让他挪动一丝一毫，他只好无奈的说，“那你找个地方把车停了，跟我进去吧。”

巴恩斯从善如流的跟在罗杰斯警长身后屁颠屁颠晃进警局。他们俩一出现在办公室门口立即吸引了所有人的注意，因为巴恩斯整个人都挂在了警长先生宽阔的肩膀上。罗杰斯忍住抽搐的嘴角，给巴恩斯拉了张椅子，“坐。”

巴恩斯懒洋洋的把自己摊进椅子里，先是好奇的打量了一番警局的内部构造发现没什么有趣的地方后便把注意力集中到了罗杰斯身上，他欠兮兮的用自己的长腿去够罗杰斯藏在桌子下面的另一双长腿。蹭了几次都被罗杰斯不动声色的挡了回来，于是不高兴的鼓起脸，凶狠的瞪着对面看热闹的小警员。

琼斯从罗杰斯办公桌旁经过的时候吹了声暧昧的口哨。周围不时传来的议论声诸如罗杰斯警长怎么会有这样的男朋友他简直像我女儿看的那些三流电视剧里拉出来的小流氓，寇森局长今晚一定会哭的山崩地裂土石流，和佩吉分手的痛苦把他的审美打歪了等等。

巴恩斯起先没留意他不在乎别人怎么看他他只在乎罗杰斯怎么看他，但是当他听到佩吉这个名字的时候还是别扭的僵了一下，罗杰斯有情史让他不怎么舒服，虽然他炮友无数罗杰斯只有前女友一个还是让他相当的不舒服。这辈子第一次知道自己也会嫉妒什么人的认识让巴恩斯变本加厉的更加露骨的骚扰好警长。他生气，不理智的生罗杰斯的气。

罗杰斯不得不放下卷宗，再放任巴恩斯胡闹下去画面简直有伤风化。他只好提前下班。在众人十八相送的目光中努力稳住步伐的拉着巴恩斯走了。

 

“巴恩斯先生，我想你可能有些误会，之前的那些，晚餐，画具什么的都很好，非常好的礼物，如果你真的觉得还要做些什么才能表达对我的感谢的话，我建议你试试社区志愿者之类的工作，这比..现在这样有意义多了。”罗杰斯警长斟酌着措辞，他挺喜欢巴恩斯的，但是他搞不懂是不是大部分都认为救命之恩就该以身相许，不是那种一辈子的以身相许，在巴恩斯这里最多也就一个晚上。这位先生未免在上床报恩这件事上执着的有点走火入魔，搞得最近的发展越来越像巴恩斯把他当个女子高中生似的在追求。

巴恩斯没能领悟到罗杰斯的善意，他看上去非常不高兴，还有点受伤，“你讨厌我？”

“不，我不讨厌你。”罗杰斯回答的真心实意。

“那你喜欢我？”巴恩斯像做选择题一样只给YES和NO两个选项。

罗杰斯犯难了，这…这也太强人所难了吧，硬着头皮回答，“没有第三个选项吗？”

巴恩斯溜圆了眼睛，“你说你不讨厌我的。”

我也不讨厌苹果，但我也不太喜欢吃它。这有什么问题吗。考试时候的选择题都有四个选项的。

罗杰斯深吸了口气，捂着胸口以此证明他说的天地可鉴日月可表，“我不讨厌你。”

巴恩斯笑了。

他接着说，“我喜欢你的程度和我喜欢苹果的程度是一样的。”

巴恩斯迷惑了。

“那你喜欢吃苹果吗？”

罗杰斯要疯了。


	5. Chapter 5

巴恩斯最终还是没能变成罗杰斯警长的小苹果。警长大人随身携带的紧急呼叫器煞风景打断了他们略显紧张的气氛，“抱歉，下次再回答你的问题。”

三个小时后他们重新回到罗杰斯警长的公寓，不同的是这次是警长扶着巴恩斯进来的，他担忧的看着倔强的不肯去医院的巴恩斯，”你流了很多血，别逼我用强的。“

”你好这口？真没看出来，难怪之前怎么也不愿跟我睡。“巴恩斯嘴角弯弯的调侃。  
”别贫了，我先给你包扎一下，如果严重，你必须去医院。“罗杰斯严肃的打开急救箱拿出消毒纱布和绷带。  
”是是是，你比我妈还啰嗦。“巴恩斯朝天翻个白眼。

罗杰斯认真的缠了一圈又一圈，最后打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，巴恩斯瞥了一眼，”你是六岁小姑娘吗？要不要给勇敢英俊的叔叔献个香吻？“

罗杰斯绷不住笑了出来，随即又严肃的像教导主任一样语重心长，”我能应付，那是我的份内事，非警方人员不该以身犯险。“

”还是没有香吻？“巴恩斯看上去根本不关心罗杰斯说了什么他只关心那个吻。  
罗杰斯看着半只胳膊绑着新鲜的绷带却毫不在意的巴恩斯，嘴角扯出一丝微笑，“闭上眼睛。”  
“上帝，你真是六岁小女孩。”巴恩斯乖乖闭上眼睛。

罗杰斯给了他三个吻，两个在脸颊上，最后一个令他万分失望的在额头而不是嘴唇上。罗杰斯的嘴唇出人意料的柔软温暖，他差一点就粗鲁的扑上去了。天晓得为了不让自己看上去过于急色他忍的多辛苦。

娜塔莎和克林特默默的对看了一眼后谁都不说话。巴恩斯不高兴的撇嘴，”老子好不容易有点进展你们俩这丧尸脸是怎么回事。“

”你说还是我说？“克林特难得一脸同情的看着巴恩斯 。  
“你说，干嘛每次都让我当黑脸。“娜塔莎把脸转向窗外。  
克林特一脸故意戳破孩子肥皂泡的坏叔叔表情，”他亲你的位置，脸颊和额头，在交往中我们可以这样解释，我像喜欢朋友那样喜欢你但我永远不会跟你滚床单，简而言之就是你被罗杰斯发了好人卡，彻底没戏了，game over。“  
巴恩斯睁着迷糊无辜的大眼睛看着他，“可他亲了我。”  
“脸蛋，他亲的是你脸蛋，朋友才亲脸蛋。”  
“情人不能同时是朋友？”  
“那倒不是。”  
“那有什么问题。”  
克林特语塞，向娜塔莎姐姐求助，“我放弃，小娜，交给你了。”  
娜塔莎鄙夷的扫了他一眼后转向巴恩斯，“这么说吧，你想跟我上床吗？”  
巴恩斯被吓到似的后退了一步，头摇的像波浪鼓。  
娜塔莎努了下嘴表示她被严重冒犯了，“为什么？”  
“硬不起来。”巴恩斯老实回答。  
娜塔莎这下是被真冒犯了，怒气腾的上脸，“什么！？我难道还比不上你在夜总会勾搭来的那些廉价酒水妹？你他妈居然说我做你炮友都不够格，你信不信我马上就把你的老二切下来片了塞进你嘴里 ！“  
巴恩斯猛然觉得胯下一疼，嗫嚅道，”就是这个原因。“  
”你说我凶？“娜塔莎一手抄着啤酒瓶一脚踏在茶几上。  
“没有。”巴恩斯低头盯着地板。  
”小娜，说正事。“克林特小心翼翼的插嘴。  
“什么正事？”娜塔莎气势汹汹。  
“额..”克林特欲哭无泪。  
此时他们三人的工作手机同时响起来了，三人齐刷刷的掏出手机，彼此对看一眼后迅速结束斗嘴开始以惊人的效率换装摸枪整理武器库，神情凛然，巴恩斯一改情路坎坷的迷惘少年模样眼里精光四射，”一条大鱼，够我们吃一阵子了。“  
“但愿比上次那条好咽。”  
“做梦吧，CIA那帮老狐狸才不会派轻松的活给我们。”  
”出发，姑娘们！“巴恩斯纵身跳进车里冲娜塔莎调皮的眨了眨眼。

罗杰斯想问问巴恩斯胳膊的伤好了没，翻出手机才想起他没有巴恩斯的号码。他在电脑里敲进巴恩斯的名字，看到几张他小时候的照片，圆润的脸，大大的好奇的眼睛，没想到他们是在一片街区长大，也许他们曾经擦肩而过，说不定还在同一辆冰激凌车那里买过同样口味的冰激凌，他不禁微笑起来，中学巴恩斯念的是他念不起的私立学校，罗杰斯遗憾的看着屏幕，再往下拖，居然什么也没有了，他蹙起眉头，又敲了几行代码，访问均被拒绝，巴恩斯，你到底什么来头。可以肯定的是他的身份受政府保护，特工？不是吧，傻到随便告诉别人真名的特工？他确定巴恩斯是真名，如果他使用的是伪造身份资料一定是齐全的，不会被人拦腰斩断。

罗杰斯揉揉眼睛，看了看表，晚上十点，他该下班了，巴恩斯的事如果他们有缘再见的话，他可以当面问问。

一个星期后，罗杰斯照例晚归，一推开门便察觉了客厅里的异样，他谨慎的没开灯，悄悄靠近蜷在沙发里的不明物体，那物体带着他熟悉的硝烟和血腥味，察觉到他的靠近瞬间像云豹一般敏捷的跃起，脑袋拱进他怀里，一边占便宜一边撒娇，“差点就回不来了。”

罗杰斯嘴角扬起一丝微笑，轻轻拍打他的后背，“去床上睡。”  
巴恩斯嗡嗡的声音从他胸口传来，罗杰斯听不真切，”什么？“  
”你陪我..“巴恩斯近乎无赖的说，脑袋依旧不安分的拱来拱去。  
罗杰斯像哄孩子似的揉揉怀中毛茸茸的脑袋心中生起一阵怜惜之意，”好。“

”哈哈哈哈，“巴恩斯得意的笑声震的克林特捂上了耳朵，”去你妈的好人卡，老子昨晚可是跟史蒂夫睡了同一张床。“  
”噢，他上你了吗？“娜塔莎平淡的问。  
”我昨晚累的像条死狗，倒头就睡的不省人事，不知道！“巴恩斯气呼呼的说。混蛋娜塔莎，非要在他这么心花朵朵开的时候泼冷水。  
”依我看是好兆头，你都进步到能叫他名字了，早上干嘛不趁他冲澡的时候进去色诱他？那种表面正经的家伙最闷骚了。“克林特数着皮箱里的绿钞，一本满足，现在看什么都朝气蓬勃欣欣向荣。  
“他上班早，我起来的时候他已经走了。“巴恩斯耷拉下眼角。  
娜塔莎一副我就知道的表情哼了一声。  
”他给我留了早餐，培根煎蛋卷！“巴恩斯提高分贝。  
娜塔莎这次终于不哼了。  
克林特数完最后一沓钞票，感慨道，”谁要是天天给我做培根煎蛋卷我马上就向他求婚。“  
”好让你长的更肥？“巴恩斯不屑的插刀。  
”我比上个月轻了0.5磅！“克林特反击。  
”明明是这个月没穿内增高减下来的鞋跟重。“巴恩斯做了个鬼脸，把手中擦亮的枪管扔给他，”帮老子收好，我要接亲亲史蒂夫下班去了。“  
克林特看着他连蹦带跳的背影对娜塔莎说，“他精分的好严重。”  
娜塔莎不置可否的哼了一声。


	6. Chapter 6

晚上九点巴恩斯黑着脸回来了。克林特抱着肯德基全家桶欢乐的在刚换的大屏幕液晶电视前表情丰富的看极品飞车，一副走上人生巅峰的满足样。巴恩斯更火大了，一把抢过遥控器，啪一声关掉再把遥控器当暗器朝克林特的脑袋扔过去。

克林特愤怒的看着他，狠狠从鸡腿上撕下一大块肉，”你不是去警长先生家共度良宵了吗？“  
”少吃两口饿不死你。“巴恩斯浑身散发低气压。  
”下边那张嘴捞不着好处只好用上面那张出气了是不是。啧啧。哥哥今天心情好，不跟你计较。“克林特继续撕扯鸡腿。

“他跟那个招摇的前女友约会去了，你能想像纽约的阳光警察居然干的出这么龌龊的事吗！他前脚从我的床上爬下去后脚就缠上了前女友，那五方脸有什么好看的。“巴恩斯看上去想随时给他脑海中的情敌泼上一桶油漆。  
”第一，你睡的是他的床，他想邀请谁是他的自由，第二，中伤你的情敌不仅没风度还于事无补，第三，不准再用遥控器砸我。“  
”小娜去哪了？“  
”约会，她上上周在社交网站上勾搭的健身教练，干嘛，只许州官放火不许百姓点灯啊。“  
”切！“  
”别告诉我你打算让小娜冒充你女朋友到警长面前秀恩爱然后祈祷警长心塞到死。“  
”......“  
”卧槽，你的智商都拿去喂狗了吗。罗杰斯对你有没有感觉还两说呢，你现在最要紧的是在他和前女友旧情复燃之前把他拉过来绑在你裤腰带上而不是把他推给前女友 。“  
“....”  
“进化成你的那只猴子一定受过史前脑部创伤。“克林特叹了口气咬掉鸡腿上最后一块肉。

巴恩斯左思右想没琢磨出什么好对策，但克林特说的中心思想是对的，他不能让史蒂夫和前女友重归于好，拜托，方脸妹，追汉子也要讲个先来后到。你弃权在先别怪我没绅士风度。

罗杰斯和佩吉碰上纯属偶然，佩吉作为FBI探员时常和NYPD合作，这次刚好案子派到罗杰斯的好哥们杜根手里，杜哥忍不住八卦了一下罗杰斯的飞车党男友，佩吉又好奇又不甘心，以罗杰斯的条件接班的不是汤姆希德勒斯顿也得是斯嘉丽约翰逊，怎么就贱卖给贾斯丁碧波了，不行，她要帮纽约把它最称职的警长从歧途上拉回来。

罗杰斯被佩吉像驯兽师一样拽出警局的时候根本没留意到门口哈雷摩托上睡着了的巴恩斯，等巴恩斯被冷风吹醒后跑进警局一问才得知天杀的罗杰斯已经跟前女友跑了。他气的在罗杰斯桌子上的用记号笔画了个大大的鬼脸，然后一骑绝尘的缩回窝里找克林特晦气去了。

史蒂夫半夜睡得迷迷糊糊的时候突然被一个带着丝丝凉气的物体侵占了暖呼呼的被窝。他嘟囔着打开床头灯，“入侵民宅也看下时间好吗，巴基。”  
是的，他叫他巴基，这辈子上一个这么叫他的人是他老妈。  
“闭嘴！”巴恩斯毫不客气的把手伸进罗杰斯的棉质内裤里试图找出警长先生和前女友亲热的证据。  
“别乱动！”巴恩斯恶狠狠的低吼。  
“不卫生。”罗杰斯镇定的说。  
“老子不嫌你！”  
“额，”罗杰斯看上去有些为难，“你洗手了没？”  
卧槽，巴恩斯想一枪崩了他。


	7. Chapter 7

罗杰斯无奈的坐起来，揉揉惺忪的眼睛打了个可爱的呵欠，“所以巴基警官到底有什么案子的线索要在我内裤里查？”  
“你背着我搞别人！”巴恩斯凶巴巴的带着一丝委屈。  
“What！”史蒂夫皱着脸，莫名其妙被指控劈腿他比巴恩斯还委屈。  
“还不承认！”巴恩斯气呼呼的手上暗暗使劲。  
“你每次半夜找我聊天都一定要捏着我那个地方不可吗，巴基。”  
“坦白从宽，老实交待去哪鬼混了。”  
“我哪都没去，谁也没搞，现在很困，交待完毕，我能睡了吗，巴基警官？”  
“睁眼说瞎话。”巴恩斯看着史蒂夫快合上的眼睛又补了一句，“闭眼也不准说瞎话！”  
“好吧，我和FBI的同事吃了晚饭，她劝我别跟你来往，她原话是贾斯汀碧波这样的只适合三岁小女孩，你三十岁了该找个汤姆希德勒斯顿，就这么多了。”

“为什么是汤姆希德勒斯顿，她甩你是因为你发际线没有那个岛国男人高么，她喜欢发际线高的男人不为什么不找裘德洛？”

“我没问过，对发际线也不感兴趣，她说分手，我们就分手了。”

“卧槽，你这么听话，我叫你跟我上床，你回回推三阻四。”

“佩吉是我女朋友，你是我朋友。”  
“我不能做你男朋友？”巴恩斯突然紧张起来，像等待宣判的囚徒，他一直没问过史蒂夫这个问题。  
“巴基，我救过你你也救过我，我们扯平了，别再固执你那个命债肉偿的歪理了好吗。我喜欢你，我们是很好的朋友，我欢迎你随时来我家做客，对了，“史蒂夫全然没留意到巴恩斯越来越黑的脸色，侧身从床头柜里摸出一把钥匙递给他，”以后走正门，别总是翻窗子，不安全。“  
”他妈的再借你四双眼睛也看不出老子在追你是吧！“巴恩斯一把抢过钥匙塞进口袋。  
史蒂夫楞住了，怔怔的看着他，半天没说话，过了一会儿冷不丁冒出一句，”你也是在布鲁克林长大的？“  
”是啊，干嘛。“巴恩斯等了半天等来一句漫无边际的话，越发不高兴。

“老乔治的冰激凌香草口味的最好吃。“

“不，巧克力的最赞。“

“巧克力的很受欢迎，很难买到。“

“那是因为你从来不会为了一个冰激凌逃课。“巴恩斯正想表达他的不屑忽然想起他从未和史蒂夫聊起他小时候的事情，”你怎么知道这些的，警长先生？“

“总得允许我了解一下未来男朋友的家底，万一他是个挣黑钱的，我得想办法帮他盖住那些见不得光的东西对不对？“史蒂夫垂下纤长的睫毛，如果不是过于昏暗的灯光，巴恩斯可以清楚的看见他红红的耳根。

巴恩斯像被闪电击中了一样呆呆的看着史蒂夫，老天，他刚才说了什么，他说了男朋友三个字是不是，他答应做他的男朋友了是不是，他没有幻听是不是，他还说如果他挣黑钱他帮他掩盖罪证是不是。幸福来得太突然，巴恩斯的小心脏有点吃不消。于是他深深的吸了几口气，“那现在我们可以名正言顺的睡觉了吗？“

史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛然后乐不可支的大笑出来，“是的，我们可以。“

 

幸福来得很突然，幸福赏味的期限也短暂。

勤劳敬业的警长先生早早就出了门，巴恩斯睡的像天堂里无忧无虑的小天使，可惜天堂也阻拦不住人类用各种通讯发明骚扰天使们的幸福时光。

“Tiger，快把你的屁股挪到这儿来，我们接到一个大单子，足够包养你亲爱的警长一百年。“娜塔莎甜美的声音从手机那头传过来。

”我想我暂时找不到屁股在哪儿了。“巴恩斯有气无力的哼唧。  
”呦，被办的这么踏实，回来交待细节。“  
”去你的，老子不分享性生活。“  
”那爱情生活好了，随便你管它叫什么。“

”所以本来好警长是让你上他的？结果你不争气的小兄弟被警长坚贞的屁股拒之门外，你强行破门而入遭到了屁股君凶残的报复导致后来它一靠近警长漂亮的屁股就自动偃旗息鼓？“  
巴恩斯把脑袋鸵鸟似的埋进枕头里，拒绝评论。  
”而当好警长英姿勃发的小兄弟来敲你门的时候，你的屁股君极其淫荡风骚的对着人家狂流口水，你自家的小兄弟也背信弃义的倍儿精神最后还高兴的吐的一塌糊涂。啧啧，你知道这说明了什么，说明你就是天生被操的命，认命吧，巴恩斯小姐。“  
“滚去涂你口红，满脑子五毒四害小心嫁不出去！“巴恩斯羞愤的怒吼。  
娜塔莎冲他嘲讽的吐了个烟圈。

不一会儿巴恩斯的手机铃声大作，来电显示，混蛋史蒂夫，“干嘛？”他瞟了一眼娜塔莎，发现她没在看自己后自在了不少，“不要，你过来接我，嗯，滚你的蛋老子不用垫子管你羊毛不羊毛，七点，好，嗯，...，还不挂，...，路上小心，就酱，我挂了啊，...，真挂了...”  
“啪”，娜塔莎一把抢过手机果断挂掉，冷冷瞪了对她怒目而视的巴恩斯一眼，”你怎么不去弄条蓬蓬裙，记得给史蒂夫也买一条。“

巴恩斯恨恨的拿回手机决定不和单身狗一般见识，作为脱团人员他的胸襟像大海一样宽广。


	8. Chapter 8

“鞋子不错，来一发怎么样？”巴恩斯幽灵般突然出现在厨房的门边像问史蒂夫来杯咖啡怎么样。  
史蒂夫一不小心捏碎了手中的咖啡杯，“上帝，你回来了，巴基。“  
”我们一个礼拜没做了，甜心。“巴基慵懒的靠着门框，他刚从娜塔莎介绍的那笔大单子中脱身，的确是笔划算的买卖，他可是有家室的男人了，得努力挣钱讨另一半欢心 ，“救救火好吗？“  
”容我提醒，连续四天不在家的人是你，我怎么也联系不上你，差点报了人口失踪，我到底是不是你男朋友？还是在你眼里，男朋友跟炮友唯一的区别就是你不用在脱裤子之前给我买杯酒。“史蒂夫的下床气很严重。  
“嘿，嘿，别这么大火气会长皱纹的亲爱的。“  
”你到底干什么去了，詹姆斯邦德先生？“史蒂夫强压下腾腾怒火。  
”拯救世界。“巴恩斯试图调侃过去，看看史蒂夫不善的脸色却又只得改口道，”不是需要你掩盖证据的黑活，亲爱的。“  
”不能说？“史蒂夫知道有些特工不被允许对家人和另一半透露真实身份，可巴恩斯已经告诉了他真名。  
巴恩斯微微皱了下眉头，“你发誓我说了以后不会离开我。”  
史蒂夫掂量了一下，随即认真道，“我发誓。”  
“我是临时工。”巴恩斯不好意思的别开脸。  
“什么？”  
“CIA临时工，”巴恩斯吞吞吐吐扭扭捏捏的说，“没正式编制，他们有不好露面的案子或者人手不够的时候就找我们，没固定工资奖金福利什么的，没案子的时候我也会接点私活，只要不越界，那帮家伙就睁一只眼闭一只眼。所以，....，请不要嫌弃我。”巴恩斯脸红红的，眼睛始终不敢与史蒂夫对视。  
“你...你就为这个瞒了我这么久？“史蒂夫又好气又好笑，”你知道我是有固定工资奖金福利什么的吧，不会让你饿肚子。“  
”可是，可是..”巴恩斯脸涨的通红，史蒂夫觉得他可爱极了。  
“过来！”史蒂夫拿出逮捕街头小混混的强硬语气。  
巴恩斯乖乖的贴过去，低眉垂目，史蒂夫把他猛拉进怀里凶狠的吻他，“以后不准为这么蠢的事瞒我。”  
“蠢有定义吗？”巴恩斯可怜兮兮的把脸埋进史蒂夫的胸口，心中暗爽。  
“所有让我生气的事都叫蠢。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁。  
“...不公平。”巴恩斯抗议。

“临时工还敢谈公平。”史蒂夫装出一脸傲慢的坏笑。

“万恶的资产阶级。”巴恩斯嘟囔。

 

“能别再这么吊着我了吗，警长大人？”巴恩斯像只被孩子恶作剧翻了个底朝天的小乌龟似的徒劳的在空气中踢踏着双腿，他健壮的男友给他的双手捆了一个漂亮的麻花，戏弄了他良久就是对他那个热切渴望得到关注的蘑菇头不理不睬。  
“我还没原谅你。”史蒂夫尽量让自己的声音听起来有几分真实的冷酷。  
巴恩斯的小蘑菇更兴奋了，他无声的哀悼自己远去的自尊，他妈的史蒂夫这么可恶他居然觉得他辣透了。  
“你以前的正派都是糊弄人的吗？”巴恩斯试图弓起腰磨蹭史蒂夫的胯部。  
“不，以前我没这么喜欢你。”史蒂夫回答的一本正经。  
“你....”巴恩斯拿不准他该哭还是该笑。这是史蒂夫答应做他男朋友后第一次坦言喜欢他，可是这混蛋表白的场景和他想像的大相径庭。不，准确的说这混蛋自从跟他睡过之后和从前判若两人。他从未想过那么和气友善的史蒂夫在床上会那么专横霸道。而他竟然因此更喜欢他了。妈的，他到底是犯的哪门子贱。

“搬过来住吧。“史蒂夫帮他擦身体的时候淡淡的说，好像他要求的是件再稀松平常不过的事。  
巴恩斯不知道史蒂夫提这个要求的时候有多紧张，他是警察，曾经在黑帮做过卧底，他的面具精湛完美。  
巴恩斯没立即回答他，他是喜欢史蒂夫喜欢的无以复加，但是同居是恋爱关系中的一大步，对他这样的人来说不亚于结婚。  
所以他在平复心跳后严肃的对史蒂夫说，“我要考虑一下。”  
在一场酣畅淋漓的云雨后，他知道他不该这样伤人，虽然他没有直接拒绝史蒂夫，但他感觉到了史蒂夫双手的僵硬。  
史蒂夫难过极了，他露出一个令人心碎的笑容小声说，“好吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

“好警长跟你求婚了？”娜塔莎涂着最新款的指甲油，一边小心翼翼摆弄着刷子一边玩世不恭的问。

“是同居好吗。老子是不婚主义者。谁在乎那张破纸。”巴恩斯抱着克林特买回来的心形抱枕端坐在沙发上左摇右晃。

“你拒绝了？为什么？我以为你爱他爱得死去活来。”

“我没拒绝，就是太突然了，我总得想想。”

“要我说就别搬，哪有那么霸道的，都不征求家属同意就要求同居，我们巴恩斯可是清清白白的好男孩，让那个罗杰斯警长先孝敬哥哥十万美金先。”克林特叼着牙签坐到巴恩斯对面。

“滚！谁跟你是家属。”巴恩斯把抱枕朝克林特的方向扔过去。

“那你想好了吗？”

“没有。”巴恩斯把头埋进沙发里。

“那不如分手吧，”娜塔莎轻快的建议，吐气如兰的冲手指甲呵了一口气，满意的笑开，“反正你想要的已经到手了。你又不是真的想发展什么长期关系，恋爱谈过就算，外面的乐子正排着队在等你，回到现实吧，巴恩斯。”

“一开始鼓励我去追他的是你，现在怂恿我跟他分手的又是你，小娜，你能不能前后立场稍微统一一下。”分手两个字像两只小手撕扯着巴恩斯的小心脏。

“你长这么大从来没真正喜欢过谁，碰上了我当然让你去试试，我们这种没有根的人遇上一个正儿八经的交往对象几率有多低不用我算给你听，你也该知道罗杰斯是哪种人，他就是那种睡过了就要对人负责给人套上结婚戒指走进教堂宣誓一生忠诚的四十年代老化石，你受不了拘束就证明你们不适合，长痛不如短痛，趁还来得及早断早了。”娜塔莎收起笑脸严肃的说。

巴恩斯撅着嘴，纠结了半天嗫嚅出一句，“我也没说不愿意啊，这不，这不就是进展太快我有点接受不了么。”

“刚才不是还大言不惭说你是不婚主义者么？”

“谁说的，我没有。”巴恩斯坚决否认。

克林特朝天翻了个白眼。

 

巴恩斯决定去看望一下他二十四小时失联的男友，那天不欢而散后史蒂夫没给他打电话，虽然临别的时候还是给了他一个敷衍的拜拜走好不送的吻，切，小气，一个要求不答应就耍大小姐脾气，他拎着史蒂夫最爱吃的那家汉堡外卖嘴里叼着香烟一边嘟囔一边上楼。

巴恩斯窸窸窣窣从口袋里掏出史蒂夫给他的钥匙，聚精会神的和钥匙孔斗智斗勇，那该死的钥匙孔和史蒂夫的屁股一样坚贞不屈拒绝任何条状物的侵犯，三两下弄不开后巴恩斯耐心用尽简单粗暴的一枪爆掉了那个顽固的金属圈.

他大大咧咧熟门熟路的进门换鞋，不想被客厅电视里正在滚动播放的限制级画面震的掉了手中汉堡，他震惊的不是这些他在网络上看过无数片的玩意儿，他震惊的是史蒂夫居然在客厅里公然播放这么羞耻的玩意，上帝，他们只是有了一点点矛盾，史蒂夫居然因此堕落到和毛片里的演员精神出轨。

于是他大步流星正气凛然的准备向沙发上的混蛋兴师问罪时发现史蒂夫闭着眼睛睡的不省人事，到底什么样的男人能在看AV的时候无聊的睡着，简直是对演员们辛勤劳动的侮辱。他拍拍史蒂夫的脸，“宝贝儿，醒醒。”

史蒂夫迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，像受到惊吓似的往后一退，“哎，你不是回去了吗？”

巴恩斯无奈的摇摇头，史蒂夫的记忆显然还停留在二十四小时前，“去洗个脸，有事跟你商量。”

史蒂夫挣扎着爬起来，扫了一眼电视里的画面又看了看巴恩斯，脸微微红起来，“给鉴定科帮的忙。”

巴恩斯吃吃的笑起来，“这片子的演员一定会哭的。“

史蒂夫捏了捏他的小腮帮，“你演的我说不定就不会睡着了。”

巴恩斯打蛇随棍上，”要不要现在演给警长先生看看。“

史蒂夫没接他话茬默默的洗脸去了。巴恩斯暗自叹了口气，好吧，他们的矛盾还没解决警长先生没兴致。

史蒂夫一脸平静的关掉电视，坐在巴恩斯对面，“请说吧。”史蒂夫极力掩饰他此刻的紧张心情，他觉得一向不着调的巴恩斯正儿八经说要跟他商量事情八成是要和平分手。说真的，巴恩斯这样行踪不定的特殊人群要做到人间蒸发实在太容易了，这么正式的分手风格还真不像他。

“搬过来我有三个条件。”巴恩斯懒洋洋的歪在沙发上。

不是分手，史蒂夫心中大石落地顿时表情柔和起来，“洗耳恭听。”

“第一，不准干涉我的工作，第二，不准干涉我交朋友，第三，安全套不准用草莓口味的。”

“第一个没问题，第二个不能保证，第三个随你挑。”

“你真诚实。”

“诚实是传统美德。”

“谈判破裂？”史蒂夫小心翼翼的观察巴恩斯的脸色。

“所有的谈判都是互相妥协和让步，所以第二条我可以让步，但我要求补偿条款。”

“洗衣做饭擦鞋子总之家务全算我的，行吗，我的王子殿下？”

巴恩斯熄掉手中的香烟冲他邪气的一笑，“成交，现在帮本殿下宽衣，我的小男仆。”

史蒂夫嘴角带着掩不住的笑意走过去，“Aye，my prince charming.”


	10. Chapter 10

史蒂夫从来没想到会这样匆促的被巴恩斯召唤去见家长。他正在当班接到巴恩斯的电话显然巴恩斯从来没有表现的那么慌乱无措过，他告诉史蒂夫他的母亲闲来无事准备从老家来纽约逛逛顺便看看许久未归家露脸的浑小子。虽然大部分孩子都不太欢迎家长们不打招呼的突然袭击，但巴恩斯焦急的程度超乎寻常。

“她不知道我是干什么的。”巴恩斯一边收拾房间一边说，他不能带他母亲去他和史蒂夫同居的公寓，他在华尔街工作怎么能住在史蒂夫那个脸盆大的公寓里，“我跟她说我在华尔街工作，报酬丰厚体面光鲜，坏处就是总要全球乱飞讨好客户。”

好的，史蒂夫能够理解巴恩斯的妈妈不会喜欢自己宝贝儿子在干一份随时跟子弹打交道的工作。

“上星期妈妈问我是不是打算定下来了，三十出头的人了再不定下来以后该没人要了，所以我就跟她说亲爱的妈妈我交了男朋友，我们同居了，抱歉最近股市很糟客户们抱怨太多我忘记跟您提这茬了，他是个甜心，在大学里教美术，绝对的环保主义者，她很满意。我猜她这次突然过来大概是想看看你。不得不承认，女士们总是喜欢甜心多过坏小子。”巴恩斯继续把房间各个角落里娜塔莎和克林特藏的那些小型军火库搬到储藏室去。

“等等，我在大学里教美术？”史蒂夫扬起一边眉毛。

“亲爱的伊莲娜女士最讨厌的就是打打杀杀，如果她知道你是个警察一定会尖叫着让我和你分手，因为在她的想象中你一个星期就会被枪杀三次丢下可怜的我暗自垂泪孤独终老。所以，脱下你的警服，宝贝儿，我们可以晚上再欣赏你穿警服时漂亮的曲线。”

“她几点过来？要我去接她吗？”史蒂夫总是恪守对女士的风度，他需要给将来会与他有密切关系的女士留下一个好印象。

“不用，她刚刚来电话说还有十分钟就到了，所以，亲爱的，快脱掉你的警服然后找个隐蔽的地方把它藏起来。”

“那我穿什么？在女士面前赤身裸体是极不礼貌的行为。”

“你可以穿柜子里那件老头衫，我穿有点大，你套上去应该刚好。”巴恩斯朝他做了个飞吻的动作，“事实上，你套上去实在太性感了宝贝儿，我们可以赶在她敲门前来一发吗？”

“不是个好主意，我是说时机，来一发的部分我们可以晚上再谈。”史蒂夫冲他俏皮的眨了下眼。

伊莲娜女士是位风韵犹存的棕发美人儿，史蒂夫可以毫不费力的想象她三十年前的迷人风采，伊莲娜拥抱了她的儿子，她把史蒂夫从头到尾的打量了一遍后，伸手在史蒂夫的胸肌上按了两下，然后用一种几乎撒娇的小女人式语气说，“这个能拯救任何一个人糟糕的睡眠。”史蒂夫脸刷的红透了。

巴恩斯哼哼笑着，“妈妈，你意识到你在调戏我的男朋友吧。”

“有什么问题吗？”伊莲娜拍了拍儿子的脸。

史蒂夫殷勤的接过伊莲娜的手袋和大衣，巴恩斯带她参观公寓，上帝，但愿她参观完就会离开，每个女人都是自学成才的福尔摩斯，伊莲娜待的越久他露出的破绽就会越多，比如她只要开口问一下今天的道琼斯指数他就会傻眼了，但是伊莲娜体贴的没有问他任何关于证券指数和投资模型的问题，她只是打开了他的衣柜，然后皱起眉头，“为什么只有你的衣服？史蒂夫到底是不是住在这儿？”在巴恩斯开口解释之前她接着说，“上帝，你是不是因为自己在华尔街工作所以觉得自己高人一等看不起史蒂夫这样清贫的大学老师，你是不是因为他身材完美的可怕所以逼他这些小一号的衣服来满足自己的眼睛，噢，不，詹姆斯，妈妈就是这样教育你的吗？你太让我失望了。”

巴恩斯给了史蒂夫一个求救的眼神，快来解释啊，宝贝儿，我妈以为我是欺凌你的恶霸。

“额，是这样的，巴恩斯太太，我的东西还没来得及搬过来，巴基正打算明天帮我搬家，他是个小天使。”史蒂夫摆出我是NYPD你可以信任我的标准脸微笑着解释。

“噢，他就是个到处捣蛋的小魔王，我真惊讶摩根斯坦利居然会聘用他，你知道他小时候数学从来没有及格过。”伊莲娜撇撇嘴。

史蒂夫好笑的看着巴恩斯，真的，从来没及格过？巴恩斯瞪他一眼。

伊莲娜参观完了柜子瞥见床上乱蓬蓬的枕头，她好心的把枕头拎起来像往常在家里整理床铺一样狠狠拍了两下，啪嗒，一把精致的柯尔特从枕头里面欢乐的蹦跶出来，如果那把该死的银色小婊子手枪有表情的话这会儿大概在欢乐的对巴恩斯唱活该活该你活该，谁叫你把我藏在这么密不透风暗无天日娘们唧唧的鬼地方。

巴恩斯冷汗涔涔一时语塞，史蒂夫不得不挺身而出压上之前努力营造的全部形象，不太利索的解释道，“那是个道具，那种，那种道具，巴基他，不不，不是巴基，是我，我比较喜欢刺激的…“他绞尽脑汁想找个体面地词来代替巴基平常用花样百出的各式语言形容的那档子事，”室内活动。“史蒂夫憋的脸通红。

在巴恩斯还没反应过来的十秒内，伊莲娜女士已经完成了脱下高跟鞋连续击打史蒂夫不下二十次的攻击任务并伴有愤怒的叱责，“你用这玩意捅我儿子屁股，你这个混账，垃圾，死变态！那是把该死的手枪，会走火的手枪，你他妈是不是看詹姆斯唇红齿白脑袋大容量小就使劲欺负他！我叫你欺负他！我叫你欺负他！当我们巴恩斯家没人是不是！“

“住手！妈，你快住手！“巴恩斯抢下伊莲娜女士手中充当凶器的恨天高，“不是你想的那样。”

史蒂夫终于从暴风雨似的野蛮殴打中缓过劲来，他呼出一口气，靠在墙上，听他的男友开始漫天胡扯，“史蒂夫是搞艺术的，你知道艺术家们都有些怪癖，他只是喜欢玩些情趣play，没什么特别的，妈妈，我保证我们搞的那些事完全符合国家法律。“

伊莲娜抱住自己的儿子，眼含泪光，“我可怜的小詹姆斯，当初你告诉我交往对象是个大学老师时妈妈就很担心，什么样的大学老师会和你交往呢，一个有文化有教养的大学教师怎么会找你做男朋友还跟你同居，妈妈就知道有问题。“

巴恩斯支棱着耳朵不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛，“妈，史蒂夫就是个有文化有教养的正派大学老师，你就不能对你儿子有那么一丝丝信心他会找个正常人过日子么。“

伊莲娜抹着眼泪拍拍巴恩斯的脸蛋，忧伤的叹了口气，“跟你交往还叫正常?哎，算了，史蒂夫还算不错，至少长的不错，但愿你涂口红的时候他不会尖叫就行了。”

What！？口红？史蒂夫惊讶的看向巴恩斯。

噢，不，“妈妈，那是莉莉丝骗我说你的口红有神奇的疗伤能力，他妈的，我当时只有九岁，而我不知道她看了太多漫画，”巴恩斯拧了一下正在想象他涂口红画面的史蒂夫，“想都别想！”

“我知道美宝莲最近出了一款不错的轻妆唇彩。”史蒂夫一本正经的说，“我可以买给你。”

伊莲娜女士在喝完咖啡后施施然离开了他们的公寓，巴恩斯把自己重重的扔到沙发上，“她就是个噩梦！”

“她爱你，宝贝儿。”史蒂夫亲他的额头。

“我更喜欢你爱我。”巴恩斯嘟囔道。

“这么说我之前表现的不够好，没让你感觉到我的爱。”

“确实不怎么样。”

“那还愿意和我同居吗？”

“给你补偿的机会，不过如果我们住在一起之后觉得对彼此而言都是场灾难的话，话说在前面，我需要一场火辣的分手sex，不管你同不同意。”

“我们不会分手。”史蒂夫声音里的自信简直让巴恩斯肃然起敬，他到底是怎么办到的，这么不靠谱的事也敢说的信誓旦旦，“我们需要几个月来适应一下彼此的生活习惯，然后我会向你求婚，我们会戴上同一款戒指，我会在抚恤金表格受益人那栏里填上你的名字，你再也不用担心CIA会让你没饭吃。”

巴恩斯从沙发坐起来揪住史蒂夫的衣领，“你知道你破坏了所有的惊喜吧，宝贝儿，还有抚恤金的部分不会发生，永远不会。“

“是的，很抱歉。“史蒂夫吻他，”这么说你同意了？“

“希望你不会后悔。“

“永不。“

 

-END-


End file.
